Fuego Importing
!!!Note!!! The Participants of this company would like to point out that we are NOT copying the East India Trading Co. Shipping Industry. If there is a majority of unhappieness with the page we will delete it straightaway! The FI Fuego Imports is a company made by some people to bring in items of nessecity to the Milita of Fuego and other guilds. Normal items will include: *Cotton(Bedding) *Grog(Water) *Wheat, Spices(Food) *Rum, Cola *Bread *Wood And more. Items of a magical nature specially carried on EITC ships include: *Wand Cores(Unicorn fur, Dragon heart string, phionex feather,etc:) *Wand wood(Holly, Elder, etc., other trees) *Tonics, Potions and so on. Cursed and blessed items on skeleton ships are special cases(see below,Orders) We also bring in money to support whoever needs us. We do NOT serve guilds/people who wish us to lend our armada ships to them or take their side and only give them supplies for a war/war preparations. We bring in our goods from EITC: *Corvettes *Sea Vipers *Sentinels and Navy: *Panthers *Ferrets *Bulwarks We only do flagship Corvette's and Sentinels. We NEVER take in Royal chests on a trade event, only Treasure chests and Cargo Crates. We do not need those gold pieces(Loot Pouches, Chests etc. are fine). We DO however bring in Royals on Expeditions and Frenzies(Below) OUR MOTTO:"We're here to help." The BRANCHES We have officially two branches. There is the ARMADA FIGHTER branch and the OFFICE branch, each extremely important. Security is taken care of by the workers. Both offices are entirely taken up of volunteers, so commited workers are needed. If you want to join, simply leave a comment in the comments below, and if you are accepted, sign your name in wherever you were accepted into. You MAY join both offices if you would like. We are considering adding a possible third office, so if you like neither, keep your eyes open! Armada Fighters: Jay Brightsun, Founder. Edgar Wildrat, Founder. Chris Goldhound, VO(Volunteer) Will,VO Charlotte Darkcrash, Davy Warskull Nicholas Flamberge Jarod Office Workers: Edgar Wildrat: Lister(Writes down what came in and puts it in record) Chris Goldhound,VO, in charge of Treasurey, Jay Brightsun, Storage(Drops off goods at outpost) Will,storage Davy Warskull, Storage Nicholas Flamberge, Deliverer(Deliverers special case stuff to individual clients) Charlotte Darkcrash,Deliverer Jarod, Deliverer The ARMADA Currentely, only FIVE SHIPS are in the armada( Not counting V.O ships). To put your ship in the armada, simply join and your ship will become apart of the armada, and it can be used if you would like it to, and you may list it below. The armada is used for trade expeditions, trade frenzies(Both listed below) and trade events. The ARMADA LEADER is the Blue Star, which leads most events, but not all. Ships: #''The Morning Starlight'' #''The Blue Star'' #''The Buccaneer Queen'' #''The Dark Excecutioner'' #''The Dark Excecutioner(Same Name, different person)'' Armada Expeditions and Frenzies An ARMADA EXPEDITION is the largest even the company holds. It is when the entire armada comes out, volunteer ship or not, and goes on a massive trade journey to recive goods from ships. A TRADE FRENZY is when a SINGLE ship comes out(Often the flagship) and goes on a massive sinking of the ships to get lots of supplies to make multiple runs to our outposts. Trade Outposts Trade outposts are where we drop off goods for our guild and store goods for other people for later Main Outposts *Rumrunners Isle(Only Monada): Rum Cellar, drink *Kings Run, Tree Grove, House Supplies(Bedding, etc) *Wildwoods, Cabin(Only Monada):Magic Supplies. *Tortuga town, midtown(Only Monada) Food *Thieves Den(Only Monada):Clothes, bedding, special orders(Dangerous stuff) The goods can only be accessed by one of the company. If one of the company steals supplies and runs, they will be out of the company, but they can be reinstated if they have changed. NPC security includes: 'Wildwoods:' Cadets, Guards 'Thieves den: ' Marines, EITC Thugs, Claude D'Arcis, guards, Cadets,Seargents 'Kings Run:' To the entrance, there is a large unit of Cadets guarding the Fort and Mansion as well as the post. 'Tortuga Town, Midtown camp:' [''''CLASSIFIED']' 'Rumrunner's Isle Post: Secret location, which is undoubtly '''['CLASSIFIED']' Punishments We do not at all like to give out punishments, but if they are serious crimes we must. *Stealing:(Money, Supplies) dischargement, but able to reinstate after a week(Or more, depending on the seriousness) *Firing at too heavy ships on company time:(Or known royal givers) Does not participate in armada events anymore for a week.'THIS DOES NOT APPLY WHEN WE ARE ON A EXPEDITION, OR IF IT IS AN ACCIDENT. *Desertion:Not able to reinstate(Hey, we can't punish them when they are gone!) Doesn't apply if a person tells someone they are resigning, for if they change their mind after that they can reinstate. *Bullying:Given three warnings, and if they continue to cyber bully we will discharge them entirely. This is the most serious offense you can make. Template We currentaly do NOT have a template!(Greatest apologies) We will begin working on it!' User Box so far: } |Small}} XD Joining Requirements: #A SHIP #Able to follow orders(Unless you are being bullied) #You can't bully, cyber bully, etc. #Have a sabre, cutlass, gun, and (Optional) expierence in magic(Voodoo doll, staff, potions) #You may be EITC, but keep in mind this is not an EITC only company, and pirates may join as well.(As long as the don't steal) Orders To get supplies from the rest of the world, put what supplies you need on this list and where we can get them to you and your guild. The work is free unless you have something special you need(Then it is 100 gold pieces). If you do, put down what ship it will be on(In Special cases, we can go on undead ships, but not in normal cases) and what it is and where we get them to you and your guild. ''The List'' (Write below) Category:Fan Creations Category:Ships Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Groups Category:Guild Sub-Section